


Hungry and Severe

by KaelsMiscellany



Series: Beggar the Heart and Make it Crawl [2]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom!Nikolai, M/M, Multi, OT3 background more than anything, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: In which Nikolai makes good on a promise.





	Hungry and Severe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel I never intended to write, but did anyways. _laughs_
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this shameless, shameless, Sturmling smut.
> 
> Title (and series name) are both from the same Valente quote as before (can I get a whole collection of fic titles out of it? I'm sure as fuck gonna try!)

Nikolai isn’t surprised to wake up at some unsaintly hour and discover that he and Alina are alone in bed. Darling Sasha kept the hours he pleased, and seemed disinclined to sleep for long, even after being worn out.

Nikolai himself, unfortunately, knows he won’t be able to go back to sleep; although he wishes he could.

Before he climbs out of bed he leans over and kisses Alina’s cheek, smiling softly at her murmur and restless shifting. He gets up, and fumbles a little through the dark—any sort of light would wake Alina, and she’d be far grumpier than usual for the rest of the day—finally reaching his wardrobe he reaches in and pulls on a robe; far too early to contemplate dressing any further, even for him.

There’s barely any light in the main room, the fire banked down to embers and a murky looking lantern at the table. Just enough light to catch one of the sharp curves of Aleksander’s cheekbones. “How can you even see?” His question is interrupted by a jaw-cracking yawn.

With the door between rooms closed Aleksander uncurls the shadows from around the lantern. “I heard you getting up, it was only prudent to turn down the light. There’s coffee in the samovar.” The man’s already fully dressed, like the heretic he is.

“Alina will enjoy that,” Nikolai says dryly as he makes his way over. Pausing briefly to lay an absent kiss atop Aleksander’s hair. The coffee’s still hot when he pours it and he breaths deep, something in his brain rattling loose.

“It’s not even the third hour yet,” Aleksander replies absently as he flips through a stack of papers. “The servants will bring in tea later I’m sure.”

In between sips Nikolai makes a sound that is both agreement and disbelief, unsaintly hour indeed. He tugs a chair closer to Aleksander’s before sitting. “What did you decide to bury yourself in this time?” It is quite amazing the amount of work the other man manages to get done. Nikolai would say he had something going with the whole ‘up hours before everyone else,’ but Nikolai enjoys sleep too much.

Aleksander takes a sip from his own cup, making a face when he realizes it’s gone cold. “Reports from Shu Han mostly.”

“Still quiet?” They have been since the war with Fjerda ended. The soldiers and Grisha at the border haven’t relaxed, but from the reports he’s read the Grisha at least are relieved to not have to worry about _Khergud_.

“Yes, though there seems to be some tension in the royal family now that the queen is stepping down, none of them sure who will inherit the throne. Something to pay close attention too, and perhaps nudge along if we think someone is a better fit.”

Nikolai is awake enough that Aleksander’s suggestion gets run through the full gamut of his mind. “It’s a possibility,” he agrees. Though if they’re found out it could be considered an act of war. “Observation only, for now.” He cracks another yawn, clearly needing more coffee. Tossing back the last of his cup he picks up Aleksander’s as well, pouring them both fresh ones.

There’s a quiet ‘thank you’ from Aleksander at the fresh cup, and they continue to talk.

By the time the clock chimes the fourth hour Nikolai is fully awake, and while he always enjoys these discussions with Aleksander, his mind is clamoring for something new at the moment. Why shouldn’t Nikolai indulge his mind, when he has such wonderful entertainment right next to him?

Easy enough to lean over casually, Aleksander not suspecting anything until Nikolai nuzzles his throat. He stills for a moment, before leaning into Nikolai’s touch. “Insatiable.”

Nikolai smile at the fond note in Aleksander’s voice. “Always.” He digs his fingers into Aleksander’s kefta and pulls. “Now come here.”

Aleksander does, settling into Nikolai’s lap with familiar ease. Nikolai gives a pleased hum as he bends down to kiss Aleksander, hands letting go of soft cotton to wander further south. He swallows down Aleksander’s gasp when fingers find his half-hard cock. Pulling Aleksander flush against him he grinds his own cock against Aleksander’s hip as he works.

Warm arms wrap around his chest, blunt nails digging into his skin through his own robe. Aleksander’s body arches as Nikolai drags his lips down to the man’s neck. “Nikolai…” Aleksander is so sweet when he begs. He’s fully hard now and Nikolai’s fingers wrap around the length of him, thumb teasing under the head.

If Nikolai wanted to he could likely toss Aleksander onto the table and fuck him here and now, but even as he has the thought, another creeps in. One that makes him smile slowly.

Aleksander whimpers when Nikolai pulls away. “Don’t worry, darling Sasha.” He darts in and lays a brief kiss to the other man’s jaw. “I’ll give you what you want, but not here.” Easy enough to tidy Aleksander up before making him stand. Making _himself_ halfway decent is a harder task considering how thin his own robe is, but that shouldn’t be too much of a problem. “You just make sure no one sees us before we get there.”

“Of course,” Aleksander sound offended that he would do any less.

Taking Aleksander’s hand in his own, Nikolai leads the way, certain of where he’s going even when his vision goes a little hazy. Aleksander does as he’s told, the servants already working this early in the day not giving them a second glance.

When they reach the throne room Aleksander trembles and Nikolai gives a smug grin. “I do believe I promised you this a few months ago.” Lax of him really to not do it sooner. He’s more than willing to make up for lost time however. He takes them both up the stairs, easily even in the dim light of the room, taking his throne. Even easier to make his robe fall open, cock springing free. Aleksander stares at it like it’s the first time he’s seen one.

“Kneel,” it feels just as good to say as that first time. “And be a good dear and open that mouth of yours.” Nikolai has plans to come deep inside Aleksander as he can, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy other parts of him first.

Aleksander all but falls to his knees, mouth opening as he moves closer, close enough for Nikolai to guide himself in. Lips close around him and _suck_ , the sensation making Nikolai thrust. Aleksander chokes, but before he can catch his breath Nikolai’s hands grasp his hair and hold him there. “This is what you want, isn’t it darling Sasha?”

The question earns him a moan, the feel making him thrust again. After a few seconds he releases Aleksander, feels him pull away just enough to breath again. Then he’s back again, Nikolai doesn’t even have to do anything except watch and feel.

He’s learned well, tongue just as clever as when he speaks. Nikolai groans and lets his head fall against the back of the throne for a few seconds, relishing the sensations. Soon though he can begin to feel things building inside him. “Enough.”

Aleksander pulls away, resting his head on Nikolai’s knee. His lips are swollen and Nikolai licks his own. Again he curls his fingers into the collar of Aleksander’s kefta and tugs him upwards. The cotton and embroidery are rough against bare skin, but Nikolai finds himself enjoying the feel. He kisses Aleksander again, nipping at those lips and drinking up the soft sounds he produces. One nip is harder than the others, drawing blood, Nikolai grins as Aleksander goes limp.

“Too good to me,” he murmurs as he pulls away. “Stand, darling. I’m not quite done with you yet.”

Despite shaking legs Aleksander stands, Nikolai joining him. It’s a little shuffle to change their positions, but worth it when he shoves Aleksander against the arm of the throne, torso bending down. Fingers digging into hair he shoves that lovely face against the cushion, only letting Aleksander move enough to breath.

Saints, all Nikolai’s ancestors—metaphorically speaking—must be rolling in their graves. Nikolai enjoys the thought though, even if this wasn’t all he’d planned when he’d first had the idea to take the throne for himself. It’s a good sort of unexpected however.

Nikolai wastes no time in half undressing Aleskander, although it’s something of a hardship to not be pressed against him the whole time as well. Eventually his ass is bare as can be and Nikolai’s fingers begin seeking out something else. “Saints,” he grunts when his fingers find Aleksander’s hole still loose from earlier. He’s perhaps not as...wet as before, but Nikolai knows Aleksander will enjoy the pain of it. “How many times can I make you come?” He snarls against Aleksander’s ear as he guides himself in, it _feels_ different too, less giving.

“Nikolai…” Aleksander pants, trying to move as best he can. “Saints, as many as you want.”

Another snarl leaves Nikolai at those words, unable to help himself he buries his teeth in his favorite spot, they slide in just as easily as the rest of him. He doesn't know about Aleksander, but it’s too much for _him_. He orgasms. It helps smooth the way as it were, his thrusts becoming easier.

Beneath him Aleksander moans and twitches, hips moving up and down in little movements. Nikolai frees his mouth, licks at the new blood he’s drawn. “Have you come yet?” His ragged breathing sounds louder in the open space than it should, but he likes that. Likes that anyone could stumble across them—everyone knows, but they don’t _acknowledge_ it. Nikolai is a better king than those that came before, but perhaps a worse man.

“Yes,” Aleksander hisses. “It’s...all I’m going to be able to think about later,” his voice sounds even more profane in this space thank Nikolai’s own. “No matter how through you are, you won’t be able to clean up all of it.”

The thought has Nikolai grinning. “It will remind me too, then.” He gives Aleksander’s neck a brief kiss. “Maybe I should have you clean up your mess with your mouth.” He’s not at all hard anymore, but he still thrusts, quite intent on making Aleksander come at least once more. The positioning is awkward, but Nikolai also manages to get a few fingers in, easily finding that spot inside.

A touch and Aleksander is shouting, body going lax once more.

“Darling Sasha, too good to me,” he repeats. “Beg for me.” His own cock gives a valiant twitch, as useless as it is.

“Nikolai, _moi tsar_ , please. I need you. Need to know I belong to you, that you’ll keep me.” He inhales sharply. “Make me come again.”

It draws a moan from Nikolai, who leans in and presses another soft kiss on Aleksander. “Since you asked so nicely.”

He pulls away completely, but Aleksander stays where he is. Kneeling he slides his fingers back in, enjoying the lewd sound they make. “You’ll always be mine Aleksander,” he leans in closer, watches Aleksanders skin break out in gooseflesh at his breaths. “Alina and I will never let you go, no matter what you do.” He gives Aleksander a long, slow, lick, collecting the semen that’s spilled out of him.

A broken sounds leaves Aleksander and Nikolai does it again. Fingers and tongue working together until Aleksander’s shaking, breathing turning sharp and irregular.

One last time Nikolai pulls away, this time taking Aleksander with him. The floor is perhaps not the most comfortable place, but it’s easier for them both to lay out on it. For him to hold Aleksander close, touch every bit of skin he can, murmuring nonsense words right into Aleksander’s ear.

Dawn is well and truly approaching before Aleksander begins to pull himself back together. Those shards of armor they allow him locking back together. Nikolai finds himself craning his head back, Aleksander was right about the mess, but he finds he doesn’t care. Let the gossips have a bit more fodder, let him have the delightful reminder.

Aleksander’s breath caresses Nikolai’s sink as he speaks. “Alina’s likely wondering where we are and what we’ve been up to.”

“It’s Alina,” he smiles against Aleksander’s hair. “She knows we’re in the worst possible place we could be, and that we’re up to no good. It’s quite the surprise she hasn’t found us to frown at already.” She’d only frown for a few seconds though, before joining them.

The laugh that leaves Aleksander is warm and soft. Nikolai is helpless before it, tugging Aleksander up for one more kiss.


End file.
